MH4U: Virus Theory
Anyone who has played Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate will find out that the Gore Magala can also spread it's Frenzy Virus to other monsters. Let's begin on what is the game about, and next is our theory. What is Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate? The game starts out on a character select screen, then you make your Palico. The beginning cutscene shows you and the Caravanner on a ship where your on the way to Val Harbar. On the way, a Dah'ren Mohran appears on the way, then the Caravanner shoots a flare up in the sky, the Dah'ren Mohran is taken down, and then you arrive at Val Habar. At Val Habar, on the east side there is a Guildmarm, the person that gives you the Caravan Quests, there is a Street Cook that you can select Ingredients or use Vouchers to get meals. When you get meals, you can eat them to get Food Skills or feed them to your Palicoes to increase their enthusiasm. What is enthusiasm? Enthusiasm is what Palicoes need to perform more well when their deployed, and be able to train. Training allows them to gain experience while their undeployed. Anyways, the exit on the east side allows you to go on a quest. Next, is the west side. There is the Market, which allows you to buy items such as potions, herbs, monster info, etc. There is someone named Wycoon, which you can trade items for Caravan Points, Caravan Points are like Zenny, except you can't forge or upgrade equipment with them. There is also Villager Requests, where you trade Caravan Points and select items to upgrade either food levels or gain access to more item multiplying. Then there's the blacksmith named The Man, he is the one who forges weapons and armors once you bring him the right items. At last on the tour of Val Habar there is the Gathering Hall. Here is the Gathering Hall. This is where muiltplayer takes place. There is a Arena Bambina, which shows what Arena matches and Challenge matches are available. Challenge matches can only be gotten by free DLC. The two quest ladies, known as the Low Questatrix and the High Questatrix. What's the difference? The High Questatrix requires you to be at Hunter Rank 4. How do you raise your Hunter Rank? You have to do all the key quests, and then a quest known as a Urgent Quest will appear. Only the person who hosts it gets to rank up, though. Anyways, lets get to the Low Questatrix, this is for the 1 - 3 Hunter Ranks. You may notice two other things as well, Guild Quests and Event Quests. Guild Quests are quests you can receive via StreetPass or Expeditions. What are Expeditions anyway? Expeditions are quests where you have unlimited time. Quests usually have 50 minutes, and you can only have 3 defeats. Defeats happen when one of the players faint. Faint 3 times, and the quest is failed. while in expeditions you have infinite. There can be an unstable environment, where more large monsters can appear in the expedtions. There will be a limited time for the large monsters, so they can escape if you waste too long on them. There is another area on the world map called Dundorma. In this town, there is no house area unlike the other towns in the game. There is another area called the Assembly, where you can listen to the Diva to songs you unlock, and this where the G-rank arena and questatrix is at. If you wondering where G-rank begins you get your G-rank license after you beat the High Rank quests at the Gathering Hall. Anyways, that concludes what the game Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate is about, so let's begin the theory. The Theory You may notice that Gore Magala, the flagship monster on the box, is the one behind the Frenzy Virus. This virus, originates as a bodily function of the 3 Magalas; the Gore Magala, the Chaotic Gore Magala, and the Shagaru Magala. Where is the virus located in? That would be their scales. What they do is that if any monster inhaled the scales, they take the virus along with them, starting an infection. When they are infected, they can take the virus to other monsters. The symptoms it has varies from minutes to hours, depending on the nature of the monsters. The Frenzy Virus's first victim was the Congalala, and after that other monsters such as the Tigrex, Zamtrios, Lagombi, and many other monsters started to get that virus. What happens if we got that virus? We would not be able to recover our energy without the use of healing items, and we would be hurt more from a monster's attacks. It's not fatal, even though it's harmful. It takes approximately a minute for the virus to vanish from us. There are two ways to cure the virus without time, one is to use a camp bed, that is resting on the camp area which also fully heals you, the second is to use a steam bomb and then remain in the area of effect. If you had played the Caravan quests, it has been discovered that if you were to overcome the virus that would mean doing enough damage before the purple bar fills up. you get an affinity boost. Affinity is what the critical attacks are. What happens if that purple bar fills up? You get infected by the virus. Not all monsters are affected by the virus, the Great Jaggi, Ukanlos, Akantor, Monoblos, White Monoblos, Furious Rajang, Savage Deviljho, Raging Brachydios, Silver Rathalos, Gold Rathian, Molten Tigrex, all other Elder Dragons and all small monsters, are not infected by the virus. How can we tell that? From the Gathering Hall and Caravan quests we get in the game, not all monsters in the game have an outbreak icon next to them. There are two outbreak icons. The purple icon depicts there will be the Frenzy virus, and the red icon depicts there will be the Apex State. Apex State? That is the Frenzy Virus's big brother here. When monsters manage to get past the Frenzy Virus, they can use the virus as a weapon. This is called the Apex State. What is the difference? In the Apex State, they will be more powerful, and their skin will be hardened, giving them skin of steel and immunity to elements and status effects. Even the sharpest weapons will still bounce, and there will be an immunity to traps. Usually the two types of traps; Shock and Pitfall, are used to capture monsters and stun them. There was only 8 monsters affected by it. Deviljho, Diablos, Gravios, Rajang, Seregios, Tidal Najarala, Tigrex, and Zinogre. This shows that not many monsters can overcome the Frenzy Virus or able to suppress the fatal afflictions from that. So far, we would conclude this with a simple question; Is the virus spreading for sport, or as a scheme to get revenge on the hunters? Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Theory Category:Original Story